sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Zeke Brant
Name: Ezekiel "Zeke" Brant Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'10" Weight: 165 lbs Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Blond Kills: Two Weapon: Colt Single Action Army Appearance: Zeke is a slim boy of average height. His body is fit, though he doesn't appear outwardly athletic. Zeke is Caucasian, with a slight tan from spending most of his time outdoors. Zeke has dirty blond hair that he keeps short and neat. He has green eyes and a square jaw. He could be considered exceptionally attractive if not for his bulbous nose and his persistent acne problem. Zeke likes to dress in a traditional “skater” fashion, with a lot of flannel, hoodies, and dark jeans. On Announcement Day, Zeke wore a black and blue flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, a dark gray beanie, black jeans, and black skate shoes. Interests: Zeke's favorite pastime is skateboarding. He rides on his skateboard whenever he travels about the city, and loves to spend hours performing and filming tricks with his friends. Zeke is a fan of rock music: he prefers classic rock, but he occasionally listens to punk and heavy metal. He managed to convince his parents to buy him an electric guitar for his 16th birthday, and he's learned to play it fairly well. Zeke has a love of action movies that started in childhood, when he would watch them with his brother. In particular, Zeke loves ridiculous over-the-top action movies, with good writing and acting being only a minor concern. History: Zeke is the second son of Hank and Emily Brant. Both of Zeke's parents have served lifelong careers in the military, rising high enough in the army brass to afford a comfortable lifestyle. Zeke's older brother, Drew, is three years his elder. Zeke looks up to his parents for their dedicated service, and he's close to his brother. After graduating high school, Drew enlisted in the army, and he was soon sent to fight in Russia. Zeke misses his brother and worries about his safety, but he respects him for doing his duty as an American. As a child, Zeke pleased his parents and teachers by being cheerful, bright, and obedient. In elementary school, Zeke met a boy named Mick Sexsmith, and they quickly became close friends. Around the end of middle school, Zeke and Mick joined up with a group of kids who would practice skateboarding after school. Zeke was naturally talented and began to spend much of his time skateboarding. At first he borrowed from his friends, but eventually Zeke got his parents to buy him his own skateboard. At first, Hank and Emily thought nothing of their son's new hobby, but they grew concerned as he began dressing in a skater fashion and listening to loud rock music. They were concerned that Zeke was falling in with a rebellious crowd, but their concerns dissipated as Zeke remained a patriotic honors student throughout high school. Zeke intends to follow in the footsteps of his parents and older brother. He plans to enter the army immediately after graduating, and expects to remain there for the foreseeable future. Personality: Zeke is cheerful and easygoing. He's very confident in his own abilities, sometimes to the point of arrogance. Zeke is fiercely patriotic. He's usually friendly to everyone he meets, but he's open in his contempt towards anyone who disrespects the United States. Above all, Zeke is always loyal to his friends and family Reputation: Zeke is generally liked by his classmates. He's patriotic, a good student, and affable. Still, he isn't really considered to be "popular": he's on good terms with most students, but he spends most of his time with his small, close group of skater friends. Zeke is rude towards his openly unpatriotic classmates, and they dislike him for it. The above biography is as written by Sinnesloschen. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Sinnesloschen '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Mick Sexsmith 'Collected Weapons: '''Colt Single Action Army (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Laurie Moran, Mick Sexsmith 'Enemies: 'Bridie Mossberg, Sylvia Veneski 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Zeke had no plan, except wandering along the peninsula's shoreline and preparing himself to take the kills he needed. He ascended a cliff overlooking El Diente and found a casual friend, Bridie Mossberg. Bridie was fairly easily distractable and Zeke was able to draw her into aimless small talk while he stalked closer. He pulled out his gun and she failed to react in time, after a final moment of internalized panic he fired. The shot hit and she tumbled over the cliffside and into the ocean below, he assumed she was dead when he saw no body and plenty of blood staining the water. He was surprised and exuberant at how easy it had been, and more confident, he took her supplies for himself and said his goodbyes before taking off, now intent on finding his friends to ally with. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads which contain Zeke, in chronological order. Before: *this thread title is not available in your country Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Mind The Music And The Step *Junk Dreams *Floundering Hopes *You Think You Know Someone *Keeping up with the Joneses *Stroke of Midnight *He Was a Sk8er Boi, She Said See You L8er Boi *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Zeke Brant. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters